


Random ficlet #5

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby takes care of River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random ficlet #5

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "random pairings and prompts" meme. The prompt was _hurt/comfort_.

The future looks just as Ruby had thought it would, ugly and rotten underneath its shiny surface, unraveling at the edges while the men in power come up with new/old kinds of torture and hell. She feels right at home no matter where she goes, the stink and ignorance of the rim worlds recalling her time as a human with eerie familiarity. The future is only the present to her now, becomes past every day; she moves through time in the same body she's occupied for centuries, dark-haired and pale-skinned, waiting, longing to be recognized, to be called by name. Everywhere, she searches for his face, his eyes, but what she ends up finding is something else: a broken ship crashed on a broken planet, a broken woman crying over the broken body of her brother. It's that grief that reels Ruby in, makes her take one step and another, makes her gather the woman in her arms. Up close the scene is gruesome, and familiarity rises up in her again, heady and undeniable. This isn't him, it isn't _them_ , but Ruby knows this, remembers how it plays out. She takes the woman with her, puts her back together piece by fractured piece, patiently, painstakingly. She comforts her, loves her, fucks her, feeds her promises and blood. Whispers in her ear when she holds her through bad dreams, crooning in the darkness, _River, River, my beautiful little Reaver_.


End file.
